


There's all sorts of shapes that I bet you can make

by subhessive



Category: Bradlee Wannemacher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Blowjobs, Eric's eyebrows are amazing don't lie, I'm bad at smut so don't expect greatness, LITTLE MUSHROOM GREW A sTEM - Julia, M/M, Ryan is still a fucking mushroom, Top!Eric, bottom!bradlee, handjobs, larry is real, theyre literally fucking in a gas station, yall can blame becca for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subhessive/pseuds/subhessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so literally becca made a joke about Eric being a top and literally used the top!eric tag so I made a fic. literally I fucking made a fic of my friend fucking his crush this is how I spend my Sundays.</p><p>((title is from the Arctic Monkeys' Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You))</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's all sorts of shapes that I bet you can make

It was a very breezy day in Idaho. Eric was on his way home after taking a picture while on the road in his Porsche. He absolutely loved driving during his spare time and listen to his queens on the radio. He was texting his friends at the time while not focusing on the road and almost crashed into a tumbleweed, but don't worry his eyebrows were okay and that's all that matters. Eric had amazing eyebrows. They were literally like a Nike logo sign and it was phenomenally beautiful. He would play a magic trick with his eyebrows moving them in different directions to get some guys but sadly none were interested. When he stopped at a gas station, he did not realize that Bradlee Wannemacher was currently lurking for exquisite foods for his next video. You see, Eric was in love with bradlee and always claimed his love for him on the internet for example, running him over and setting him on fire. Bradlee had bleached blonde hair and basically an amazing body to Eric's mind. Before he knew it, Bradlee quickly went to the bathroom and that's when Eric panicked. He was so shy to talk to his favorite Youtuber, it made him feel like jello in the inside so using his head, he went to the bathroom not knowing he bumped his head into the door.  
but don't worry his eyebrows were okay.  
When pulling the door open, he saw Bradlee fixing his hair in front of the sink mirror and noticed the boy in the back.  
"Hi!" The blonde boy spoke which made Eric shiver with sexual tension and fear. He felt like he was going to die.  
"OH-oh..hi I'm Eric I wannamacher day special" He stuttered leaning on one of the urials but slowly slipping until he caught himself in the act of being clumsy but in a good way made Bradlee laugh so he thought it was no big deal that he just embarrassed himself in front of his crush.  
"So what brings you here to Idaho because it's like literally nothing up here" Eric questions raising one of his unique eyebrows up.  
"I don't know honestly, Ryan said he had to go get something and then we got lost in California and now I lost him so I'm here." The tall blonde said looking face to face at Eric.  
"Ryan? He's gone?" Eric looked surprised but then again it's Ryan Kent, he's a flying mushroom everywhere he goes and tries to get fucked by guys but fails miserably and even cringes at Bradlee's drunk attempts to get in his car while pulling on his sweater.  
"Yeah that kid is something but hey you're quite attractive. I never knew Idaho had some cute boys around here especially in a shit gas station" Bradlee chuckled but Eric lost his breath. I mean did he just hear that correctly? Did he really hear him say attractive and cute? He was speechless from the boy looking up at him biting his lip and looking down at his sneakers.  
Eric tried to smooth out his emotions with a cough and replied back to the cheeky man.  
"Thank you haha, you're like hot though but like in a hot way like a bro pal way like no homo wise like you're like a dude to me but like you're hot in a way that like I would totally fuck you but like not in a way like Rebecca wants her vagina wrecked by Ellie even though they sext eachother in the most illegal way possible but it all works out in the end."  
Little time knowing Bradlee was coming closer and closer to Eric and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack any second but if Eric did then the only concern he would have is that if his eyebrows look amazing while he's dead looking up at Bradlee's jawline in awe. Before Eric realizes, Bradlee pushes him into the wall and kisses him roughly and traces his finger on Eric's torso. Eric tries to break free his hands from the closed space and slowly grabs Bradlee's shoulders and pulling his shoulder sleeve down, scratching his skin in pleasure. The blonde boy whimpered in Eric's mouth as he tries to get his tongue inside the boy's mouth, gladly accepted and became tangled in saliva and Eric also knotted his hands in Bradlee's hair and moved some of his fingers down his neck. When the make out session got a little more heated, Eric made the daring move to grind on Bradlee's crotch area and let out a little moan in return which made Eric feel controllable over the older boy. They strolled along the bathroom aisle and pushed eachother into the handicap stall where Bradlee's flushed face was very noticeable and he kept begging the younger boy to do something about it.  
"Wait do you have any lube?" Eric questioned for the sake of safety precautions.  
The taller boy shook his head but luckily had an idea. He told Eric to spit on his hand and did exactly what was told. He went up to Bradlee, playing with his pants and pulled them down noticing his pale blue boxers with an excruciating noticeable hard-on through the fabric which made Eric's mouth water in delight. He moved his boxer elastic down and admittedly Bradlee's cock slapped against his sweaty skin. Eric played with the tip of his head and pressed the precum with his thumb making Bradlee shiver and goosebumps running down his body. He started to fist his hand on Bradlee's cock and move it up and down while Bradlee quickly grabs the quickest thing he can find which is Eric's shirt. The younger boy starts to stop as Bradlee looks finally back at Eric with very pale pink cheeks and then feels Eric's mouth on his angry cock bobbing and gripping onto his thighs with his nails. The blonde boy moaned and fisted his hands in Eric's hair while shivering in lust and making the other boy is having vibrations down his cock while sucking him off. Bradlee begins to thrust forward by accidentally making Eric gag but only to pull off and go back at it again. The blonde boy couldn't hold it in anymore and had to lean Eric's head back and his face questioned but slowly smirked seeing Bradlee's reaction from being controlled by him.  
"Come on my face baby" Eric rasps as Bradlee began to come on his face, white strips landing on his face as he takes his index finger and lands it in his mouth, sucking the white substance.  
"You were so well honey I'm so proud of you" Eric whispers to Bradlee looking down blushing even more as he grabs his jeans and puts them back on after cleaning himself off with some toilet paper that surprisingly doesn't stick on. As they both leave the bathroom, Eric's friends; Cara, Julia, Sammi, and Lexi are standing right in front of his car as well as Ryan comes out of the trunk which is a totally normal thing because he's a fucking mushroom.  
"Oh fuck." Bradlee murmurs as he sees Ryan coming up to him and slap him on the chest.  
"You literally fucking left me out in the fucking streets with these hoes" Ryan says stressfully as Cara comes up behind him and nudges with his hair.  
"Hey leave them alone white boy, they're fine." Cara responds looking back at Eric with a smirk.  
"You can literally see Bradlee's face glowing in sex and sweat" Julia laughs as the blonde boy whines on Eric's shoulder also giggling and kissing the top of his head.  
"Okay we get it Bradlee and Eric fucked, now can we go back home? I think we are all craving food." Julia points the car behind her and they all jump in but little did they know that Lexi would just talk about how Eric's eyebrows were a bit scruffy after that heated moment.

**Author's Note:**

> told y'all I'm bad at smut  
> so yeah if you did like that really weird one shot  
> give me kudos and a comment because I'm just that fucked up  
> bye boo.


End file.
